happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Snip Snip Hooray!
Snip Snip Hooray! is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the sixth of the second season, and thirty-third overall. HTF Episode Description It's son's first haircut and oh how excited he is! Playing with all those sharp, shiny objects like scissors and razors are just the thing to make a kid squeal with delight. It is delight, right? Not sharp, shooting pain? Plot Cub happily sits in his highchair as Pop brings in a tray containing a comb, a pair of scissors, and an electric shaver. Cub sees the shiny scissors and tries to reach for them. Pop slaps his hand away, forbidding him to touch them. Pop removes Cub's beanie to reveal that Cub has a full head of long, flowing hair. Pop begins cutting Cub's hair with the scissors, but stops when he accidentally cuts Cub's right ear off. Cub begins to scream and cry in pain and Pop starts panicking as blood spurts out of Cub's wound. The scene fades to black. The scene then fades back to Cub happily licking a lollipop while wearing bandages over the right side of his head. Pop proudly looks at Cub and then looks for the electric shaver, which he has apparently misplaced. He hears a buzzing sound and looks up to see a laughing Cub, who now has a flap of skin detached from his forehead, holding the shaver, while Cub appears not to care about his loss. A panicked Pop rushes over and grabs the shaver, quickly turning it off. Pop then cautiously combs and pushes down on the loose flap of skin on Cub's head without any cries or protests from the child. Satisfied, Pop tries to turn the shaver back on, but to no avail. He sees that the shaver has become unplugged, so, setting the shaver down next to Cub, he goes to plug it back in. accidentally kills Cub. Again.]]Cub starts playing with the shaver, and puts it in his mouth to suck on it. Pop plugs the shaver back in, and it starts tearing the inside of Cub's mouth, throat, and eventually his esophagus to pieces. Cub falls face down on his highchair and dies, while an oblivious Pop searches for his scissors. Locating them, Pop cuts a lock of Cub's hair, brushes some loose hair from his head, and places Cub's beanie back on his son's head, still unaware that his son is dead. Moral "Don't run with scissors!" Deaths *Cub dies when the electric shaver he was sucking on tears his mouth and esophagus apart, it is possible that he could have died of massive bleeding or suffocation. It's also likely his organs are shredded to pieces considering the electric shaver is almost big as Cub's entire body. Injuries #Cub gets one of his ears cut off by Pop. #Cub uses the shaver and cuts off a flap of skin from his forehead (Strangely he is not effected by this at the slightest). Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 1''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''1 *Total rate: 50% Goofs # When Pop opens his mouth at the beginning, his pipe floats around his open mouth. # When Pop is walking towards Cub with the tray with sharp objects, there's one frame where Pop's mount is trimmed away from his nose. # When Pop puts the tray down with the sharp objects, the shaver and the scissors appear to have swapped placed. # When Pop puts the tray down with the sharp objects, the shaver doesn't have a cord to it. The cord is seen later on through the episode. # Pop cuts off Cub's left ear, but it's his right ear that is bandaged. # Right before Pop notices that his shaver is missing, he has a black line under his mouth. # When Cub shaves off part of his head, a section of hair on his head disappears after Pop turns off the shaver. # Pop moves his thumb over an invisible switch to turn off his shaver. # Cub's philtrum disappears when Pop notices the shaver doesn't work. # When Pop realizes the electric shaver doesn't work, Cub's eyes are facing the wrong way. # Pop's buckteeth are missing twice in this episode: when the electric shaver fails to turn on, and when he grabs his scissors after Cub's death. # When Pop plugs the razor in, Cub's eyes are circular and stay that way up to when he falls dead. # Most of the blood on Cub's mouth from the shaver disappears. # Despite the fact that the shaver tore down his throat, the shaver's cord isn't visibly protruding from Cub's mouth (This is fixed on the DVD). # When the electric shaver tears Cub's mouth and esophagus, the shaver is cordless. When Cub head falls on his highchair table, there's a cord sticking out of his mouth. # When Pop picks up the scissors at the ending, he's missing his buckteeth. Quick Shot Moment When the electric shaver begins to tear apart Cub's esophagus, the camera suddenly zooms in on Cub before returning to its original position. This is the only time where a quick shot moment flashed at just the right moment, as well as one of few that doesn't spoil a character's death or future scene. Note: This is fixed in the Classics Remastered version. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:No Females Category:Episodes Starring Pop Category:Episodes Starring Cub Category:2002 Episodes Category:50% Survival Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:Indoor Episodes Category:Single-Character Torture Episodes